Artificial trees are gradually replacing traditional, live evergreen trees as a platform for holiday decorating inside homes. Artificial trees are more convenient and less expensive if used over several seasons, do not dry out leaving pine needles to clean up, require no watering, and are viewed by many as more environmentally friendly. Artificial trees are also becoming more realistic in appearance and may include lights strings already in place including an internal power source to light them.
Artificial trees, however, are not without drawbacks. One of those issues is how tree sections are joined. A friction-fit joint is commonly used, but such a joint may prove unsatisfactory. If the tree sections corrode, they become more difficult to join and separate. A friction-fit joint may also be loose and tend to come apart when an upper section is lifted without holding the lower section. When an assembled, decorated tree is moved, even if only a few inches, the tree sections may loosen and become difficult to control as they come apart. If a holiday tree is pre-wired, loss-of-control is compounded because the wires may remain connected among the now-separated sections and loose wires may arc. The tree sections should join and separate easily, safely and with sufficient but not undue effort.
A simpler, more reliable, safer electro-mechanical coupler for artificial holiday trees would be of advantage.